Computer devices include processing units that store and retrieve data in memory. Computing devices may incorporate multiple memory units with different performance characteristics (e.g., latency and/or bandwidth). Memory placement policies have a large impact on the performance, power, and reliability of the computer devices and memory. These memory placement policies however rely on measuring the reliability of a page, for example, after the page is accessed or to be known and provided by a programmer to guide page placement.